1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gas filled electrodes and lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas filled electrodes (“GFEs”) are used in many applications, including but not limited to ozone generators and non-thermal dielectric barrier discharge reactors. GFE designs are derived from common gas filled lamp designs with which they share many features. One of the undesirable features of GFEs is the tubulation common to all existing GFE designs and to gas discharge lamps in general.
The tubulation feature results from the need to evacuate air from the lamp or GFE interior volume, and then charge that volume with the desired gas or gases. This evacuation and charging is accomplished by attaching a small tube to an opening in the lamp or GFE wall. Air is removed and gas inserted through the small tube, which is subsequently fused shut and broken or twisted off while softened by heating.
The tubulation produces a small protrusion from the GFE wall, which is more fragile than the balance of the GFE wall. Designing a reliable GFE necessitates protecting that weakness from damage. Accomplishing that protection leads to dimensional and manufacturing complications in the design.
Even with compensating design measures, the underlying weakness remains. What is needed, therefore, is a GFE or lamp and method of evacuating air and inserting desired gas that does not produce a tubulation.